


Water Pollution

by Keimo_Flament



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keimo_Flament/pseuds/Keimo_Flament
Summary: 家庭教师Biden/学生Trump
Relationships: Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Kudos: 3





	Water Pollution

**Author's Note:**

> 代发，原作者为lofter上的@言中事隐

给梨宝的生日贺文  
恭喜梨宝踏入新的一岁！前程似锦，来日方长

Donald Trump百无聊赖地陷在沙发里，耳边是母亲喋喋不休的絮叨。金发碧眼，身穿挺括的白衬衫，低眉顺眼的小男孩看起来再优等生不过了。可惜Trump家的少爷并不是别人家的小孩——至少在这个街区不是。Mary疲倦地揉着太阳穴，叹了口气，继续说道:“Don，你今年已经12岁了。不要再沉迷在那些孩子的过家家里了。之前我们也带你去医院看过，你完全是一个健康的孩子，没有多动症……试着静下来看看书好吗，Donald?”

对面的男孩极小幅度地撇了撇嘴，觑了她一眼，乖顺地点了点头。Mary又想起了什么，“对于之前落下的那些功课，我们请了一位家庭教师，相信他能帮助你学好历史和其他科目。这周末他就到这儿来。”

Donald的心早就飞走了。他不安分地用鞋摩擦着地板，看了看墙上的时钟，飞快地应道:“好的，妈妈——现在我能出去了吗?Frank他们还在等我，我们的比赛马上就开始了。”Mary无奈地摆了摆手，示意他爱去哪儿去哪儿。笑容重新回到了小Donald的脸上。他噌的一下站起来冲了出去，只余下“I love you mom”的尾音随着没关的门左右摇晃。上帝啊……Mary祈祷着，但愿那位年轻博学又持重的先生能给这个孩子带来一些改变。

而被她寄予厚望的Biden先生，可能正面临着他职业生涯中的第一道坎。

Donald虽然活力四射，但并不是整天只会调皮捣蛋的小恶魔，他还是愿意听父母和老师的话的——对于Mary女士的这番话，心力交瘁的Joseph Biden有话要说。

他，一个生活拮据的普通大学生，只不过是找了一个做家教的兼职，为什么事情会演变成这样???

Biden无端地想起了那句话:所有命运馈赠的礼物，早已在暗中标好了价格。

Donald的聪明劲儿在他见过的孩子里绝对是数一数二的，但他骨子里的恶劣同样令人印象深刻。在家长看不到的地方，这个有着美丽的湖蓝色眼睛的孩子对一切不妙的东西都展现出超乎寻常的兴趣——暴力，刀与枪，以及对他来说为时过早的性。当他发觉这位比他大六岁的哥哥对他实际上毫无约束力时，那用来麻痹大人的带着讨好的乖巧便荡然无存了。

在一次次的试探中，Donald意识到坐在他对面的男人非常温和，非常……可欺。他不断用刁钻的问题质问Biden，在他绞尽脑汁回答时打断他，让他情急之下开始口吃，而自己则拍着手大笑。

在这份工作的第一个下午，Biden被迫用三个小时断断续续地背诵了独立宣言，包括后面一连串签名的主人和他们的生平。

当Biden长出一口气时，他对上了Donald那双平静无波的湖蓝色的眼睛。这只是小打小闹呢，Biden先生。那片湖水仿佛这么说道。你还要教我许多。你要改变我，我也会改变你——  
多年后Biden鼓起勇气回忆这段日子时，只感到堵在嗓子眼的翻涌的污水，让他在午夜惊醒时一遍又一遍干呕的不存在的污水。一切在那件事之前都还不算太糟糕。

开始给Donald授课几周后的一个下午，Biden如同往常一样径直推门而入时，撞入眼帘的是坐在桌子上，边哼歌边揉弄着双腿间某个部位的男孩。与此同时，男孩抬起头。

Biden一瞬间被湖水漫过了。他徒劳地大口呼吸着，被迫吞咽着腥臊的湖水。

Donald，停下，这不是你该做的事……我把这句话说出口了吗?Biden问自己。但不管是或否，对方的回应都只有一个。那本缺了一页的书长眠在柜子的最里层，它的主人跌跌撞撞地逃离了这一切，逃离了这片几乎将他溺死的湖。


End file.
